The invention relates to a television receiver comprising a line synchronizing circuit and also comprising a line deflection circuit, the line synchronizing circuit comprising a controllable oscillator for generating an oscillator signal applicable to the line deflection circuit and being provided with means for applying a pulse-shaped line synchronizing signal and a pulse-shaped gate, which which is derived from the oscillator signal by means of a pulse generator, to a coincidence stage, an output terminal of which is connected to a first phase discriminator for determining the phase difference between the synchronizing signal and a reference signal which is also derived from the oscillator signal, the line synchronizing circuit being further provided with a first low-pass filter for smoothing the output voltage of the first phase discriminator, the frequency and/or phase of the oscillator being controllable by the first smoother voltage thus obtained, with a second phase discriminator for determining the interval between the center instant of a gate pulse and the center instant of an edge occurring in the reference signal, and with a second low-pass filter for smoothing the output voltage of the second phase discriminator, the center instant of said edge being controllable by means of the second smoothed voltage thus obtained. Such a line synchronizing circuit is disclosed in Applicant's Dutch Patent Application No. 7511633 (PHN.8169). In this known circuit a second phase control loop, which comprises the second discriminator and the second low-pass filter ensures that said two instants substantially coincide so that the gate pulses are substantially symmetrical relative to the edge of the reference signal. Consequently, the gate pulses may be of a very short duration, so that the insensitivity to noise is increased. The output signal of the circuit can be applied to the line deflection circuit ensuring that its phase is fixed relative to that of the received line synchronizing pulses.
It may, however, happen that phase variations occur in the line deflection circuit, for example because the turn-off time of a switch, usually a power transistor, present in said circuit is not constant. In order to reinstate the desired fixed phase relation between the deflection and the received synchronizing pulses, it is proposed in said patent application to apply the output signal of the present circuit first to a phase discriminator in which it is compared in known manner to a signal originating from the deflection circuit. This implies a third phase control loop. Consequently, the synchronizing circuit becomes complicated and more difficult to be implemented in integrated form.